


【维勇】为谁而舞

by yudingchen



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【维勇】为谁而舞

【维勇】《为谁而舞》  
【冰上的尤里同人】  
【维克托x勇利】R18  
文/雨定尘

还是不敢相信这一切是真的，好像在做梦一样。  
居然能够赢过那个天才少年尤里奥，心脏还在砰砰砰的跳，指尖还在兴奋得颤抖。  
比赛结束后，从赛场出来维克托就被记者媒体团团包围，勇利除了为自家温泉打打广告外并没有打算解救他。  
美奈子和西郡一家硬拉着所有亲友晚上在温泉屋举办庆功宴，小小的乌托邦胜生也是很久没有聚集过这么多人了呢，话说……自从维克托来了之后，也带动了很多慕名的人来这个小镇长谷津旅游，连那个历史上根本没有，其实只是忍者游乐设施的假城堡都多了不少人光顾。  
这些人全都是醉翁之意不在酒吧，只是为了这个人才聚集在这里。  
勇利看着被亲友团团包围敬酒的维克托的侧脸，他的耳朵有些红，看起来喝了不少。他很喜欢日本酒，而且本来就是很绅士的人，对于敬酒几乎是来者不拒。明明是自己的庆功宴，但是主角仿佛不是自己啊。  
勇利手掌撑着自己的脸颊，手肘撑在桌子上，他作为今晚的主角反而是很清净。  
刚刚也喝了一些酒，本来就不胜酒力，已经开始有点眼前发晕，加上本来从比赛完就一直觉得轻飘飘的，好像在云上做梦。  
喝得脸红红的勇利朝被团团包围的维克托那边挑起泛红的眼角，轻轻抿起嘴笑了起来。  
这个人还是这么有魅力。  
他到底多有魅力你不是应该最清楚了吗？勇利。  
是多有魅力才会让你从小注视到大，一直看着他冰上的身姿，一路崇拜并跟随着他的脚步，眼睛根本没法儿从他身上移开，哪怕只是一点点，也想缩短你们之间的差距。  
勇利甩了甩头，从桌子上爬了起来，悄悄溜出了门，被维克托吸引了注意力的人们完全没有发现少了一个人，只有维克托望向了关门的方向。  
吹了吹外面的冷风，勇利似乎清醒了一些，他一路醒酒散步，不知不觉走到了芭蕾舞教室前，这个他小时候最常待的地方，就在昨晚他还在这里通宵训练。  
勇利抿了抿嘴，拿出美奈子给他的钥匙轻轻推开了门，里面的电闸没有拉开，不能开灯，勇利也不想浪费电，仅仅拉开窗帘让月光洒进来。  
从地板上走过，指尖摸过冰凉的镜子，他才有了一点真实感。  
自己真的赢了，维克托会留下来了，当他的教练。  
想到这个勇利傻笑了几声，看着镜子里的自己，一半在月光下，一半在阴影里，抖动指尖，比赛时爱即Eros的舞曲旋律在脑中回荡了起来。  
鬼使神差地，勇利踮起脚尖，一手画了个半圆缓缓绕到腋下的位置，另一只反手绕到脑后，指尖放松下垂，脸也顺着手部动作侧向镜子一侧，眼睛缓缓望过来。  
他出来时没有戴眼镜，醉酒泛红的眼梢低垂，脸上酡红，月光下媚眼如丝，面带春情。这是他昨晚做了百来遍的动作，醉酒后似乎做得比赛场上更传神，大概是酒精引出了心里的一些什么渴望。  
Eros，译为性爱，爱神，永生神中数他最美，他使人全身酥麻，让所有神和人的思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。  
舒展修长的手臂，勇利回忆着今天发生的一切，仅仅是一天，却长得像一个世纪。勇利轻轻在木地板上舞动起来，这里的地面冰凉，就像冰面。  
那时候他在舞动旋转中每次把目光投向维克托，那个人都在专注地看着自己，微微笑着，蓝色的眼睛里快溢出来的深情，好像在看着自己的爱人，他们外国人都那么多情吗？对谁都……  
原本想好的故事是迷倒全城姑娘的男人，在得到城中最美丽姑娘的心后便狠心离去，可是那样的角色，勇利实在是没有办法代入自己，实在要说的话，维克托更像是这样的人，迷倒了所有人，找到灵感或是更优秀的人后便会离开。  
花花公子设定并不适合勇利，所以他让自己成为了女子，迷倒全城男人的女子。  
这样的想法让勇利突然羞耻得红了脸，看向镜子的眼神更加迷离滴水。  
“啪啪啪！”  
后门口传来一声口哨，随后是一阵掌声。  
“维……维克托？”勇利惊慌地停下了动作，几个趔趄差点摔倒。  
维克托扶住了他的腰，舔了舔嘴角说：“真是美味的炸猪排盖饭呢。”  
自己惊慌中随口说的梗怎么整日被他这么戏谑地挂在嘴边，好像显得自己很幼稚一样，勇利自己站稳了有些不好意思。  
“嗯，因为我们约好的……”话还没说完，勇利看维克托一脸茫然的样子，怕是又忘了赛前“成为最美味的炸猪排，让他只注视着自己”的约定。  
勇利沮丧地皱了皱眉头，不动声色地远离了维克托一步。  
还在苦恼自己到底忘了什么的维克托没有发现勇利的沮丧，微笑着抚摸自己的下巴问：“所以说，真的是按照吃炸猪排盖饭的感觉来滑的吗？”  
像被看透了秘密，勇利紧张起来，结巴着问：“我做得……不好吗？”  
看他突然紧张起来，维克托抱歉地哈哈笑了几声，挥动手臂示意他不要紧张。  
“只是觉得一个晚上而已，你的变化很大呢，感觉上……嗯……”维克托绞尽脑汁想不出怎么用日语来表达，灵光一闪用了勇利用过的句式，“非常的Eros！”  
勇利松了口气，他很担心他不够优秀。背对维克托摸着舞蹈教室的用来压腿的横杠，缓缓开口：“其实我觉得像Eros这种热烈狂野的花花公子并不适合我，你知道的，呃……我没有恋爱经验……”  
勇利不擅长说谎，尤其不擅长对自己崇拜了那么多年的偶像说谎，只能把真相说出来。  
男子变女子，这种雌雄混乱的大胆想法他除了美奈子谁都没有告诉过，现在要在维克托面前亲口说，自己是以最美的女子的身份完成的这个舞曲，实在令人羞耻。  
勇利不敢看维克托，但他知道维克托在认真听。  
“我让美奈子老师教我女性化的动作，我不是美男子，我是城里最美的女子，全城的男子都为我失去理智、为我疯狂。”勇利咬了咬牙转身，不甘示弱地扬起下巴看着比他高半个头的维克托。  
维克托听到了他的说辞，并没有想象中的吃惊，也没有觉得他乱来，反而微笑着挑了挑眉道：“果然……”  
维克托走到勇利身后，嗅了嗅他的黑发，说：“所以这份炸猪排的味道很不一样呢，非要说的话，更像是红酒牛排呢。”  
勇利被这个吃货打败了，无奈地叹了口气。  
维克托反倒柔和了眼神，揉了揉那头柔软的黑发，说道：“没想到我的小猪没有变成王子，却变成了公主，不，女王。”  
维克托倒退了一步，一手背在身后，一手向前摊开，九十度弯腰邀请。  
“可有幸邀请您为我单独跳一曲，我的女王陛下。”  
勇利觉得身为男人心脏都漏了一拍，月光撒在维克托柔顺的银色发丝上，睫毛透明得像精灵，蓝色的眼睛透过滑下来的银色发丝看着自己，绅士地等待着自己的回应。  
勇利愣了很久，但是维克托依然保持着弯腰的动作，勇利笑了一下，把手缓缓放进维克托摊开的掌心。  
“啪！”  
勇利没有让维克托握住他的手，反而轻轻拍开了他的手掌，连维克托都有些吃惊。  
勇利暧昧地微笑着脱下自己厚重的羽绒外套，只留下紧身的黑色裤子和白色短袖。  
维克托马上理解了，这已经不是勇利了。  
这是Eros。  
维克托饶有兴致地看着勇利在自己面前转动双臂，甩头轻笑。他在比赛的时候用发胶把所有的头发捋到了脑后，但是现在柔软的黑发随意的散在额前，随着动作甩动着发梢的汗珠，更加雌雄莫辩。  
裸露在外面的手臂肌肉紧绷，肤质在月光下细腻光滑，从他绷直的指尖就可以看出力道从身体灌输到手臂，一直到指尖都毫不放松，每根手指的活动都在他的控制之下。  
勇利绕着维克托做了几个跳跃动作，绷直的脚尖点地，在地板上发出了落地的清脆的声，虽然这里不是冰面，但是从小有芭蕾功底的勇利还是能够轻易在木质地板上跳跃旋转。

我是迷倒全镇美男子的女人，眼前这个男人也不例外。

曾在维克托面前多次练习过这一段，但是这是第一次，带着这样的情绪为他单独表演，一场——个人演出。  
这样的想法让勇利自乱了阵脚，几乎要左脚绊右脚，还好掩饰了过去。  
勇利对自己说，冷静一点……自信一点，你是这个世上最美的女人，颠倒众生，此刻是你最具魅力的时候，你全身都在散发着荷尔蒙。  
你要问为什么？呵，你在为谁而舞，只有你自己知道。  
口口声声对美奈子老师说你要成为迷倒全镇美男的女人，只有你自己知道你使尽全身解数是为了迷倒谁。就算换成女性角色，你也还是这么没出息，你的目标、你的心只在一个人身上罢了。  
你不是多情的Eros，你是钟情的勇利，你在为谁跳舞，你在为谁美丽，你自己最清楚。

勇利稳住自己的脚步，展开痴迷的笑颜，学着维克托一开始对自己做的那样，用手指勾住他的下巴，让他看向自己，只一下，马上放开。

看着我，注视着我，你的眼睛只能注视着我，你的目光只能驻足在我身上。   
我比任何女人都好，你怎么能看她们？快点抛弃你所谓的理智，沦陷于我。  
我现在是最美的，因为我在为你跳舞，为了我最爱的人。  
其他的人我不在乎，我只为了我最爱的人美丽，只为了留住他而起舞。

勇利的脚步踏得更稳了，他的眼神坚定，无论转到哪个角度目光都会投向维克托，他的眉梢带情，眼尾带着电。  
勇利在维克托的目光下比比赛时更放得开了，他扭动着瘦下来的柔韧腰肢，大腿在接续步时暧昧地互相摩擦。经过剧烈的运动，勇利的喘气声变大了，回荡在小小的舞蹈教室里犹为明显，他无意掩饰，张着嘴吐露着红色的舌头，脸色绯红得像醉酒。  
维克托发现自己已经无法从这张脸上移开视线，他见过太多的美人了，勇利这张亚洲人平凡无奇的面孔实在在其中并不突出，即使摘了眼镜也仅仅是小男生的清秀。  
但是当他在冰面上舞动起来的时候就完全不一样，他的眉梢、他棕色的眼睛、他的睫毛、他的鼻子、他小巧的人中、他的嘴唇，全都湿漉漉的，像从水里捞起来的，生动诱人。  
别人看起来最平凡的地方，在特定的情况下会变得如此耀眼夺目。  
勇利，简直是宝藏。  
维克托舔着自己的嘴唇想，但是……是什么特定的情况呢？明明这孩子一开始单独面对自己还是那么紧张无措，几乎要绊倒，为什么突然变得如此炙热火辣，举手投足都像一只小手在勾他。  
勇利是不喜欢去争夺的人，现在却充满了攻击性和非赢不可的执着。  
啊……原来是因为自己啊！为了争夺自己。  
维克托突然像大型猫科动物一样收缩瞳孔变得兴奋起来。为了留住自己吗？这只雌性咬死了所有对手，在对自己展现最美丽性感的一面，只有自己看得到一面。  
心领神会的两人眼神间都能激出火花，勇利打着圈的绕着维克托舞动，维克托也像着了迷似的跟着他转动，专注地注视着，看着勇利的美丽由量变到质变，由小猪化蛹成蝶。  
无法呈现在地板上的冰面动作勇利全都做了替换和改动，他现在反手抬起自己的手肘，从下而上舔舐着自己的手臂，红红的舌头留下晶莹的水痕。  
勇利抬起那只手，平展开来，这个动作如果在冰面上本应该滑行起来，但是这地板再光滑也滑不起人来，他只能用踮起脚尖来代替。小腿的肌肉绷出柔和的线条，绷直的足尖穿着白色袜子立在地板上。  
维克托轻笑着向前一步，两只手握住勇利的腰身，施力把整个人抬离了地面。维克托转动腰部带着怀里的人一起转了半圈，勇利触地的足尖在地板上画出一个半圆，恍若在冰上。  
维克托收了力把人带进自己怀里，勇利也早就因为怕被甩出去牢牢抓住了他的手臂。  
“勇利做得真的很好呢，我都觉得你就是最美的女人。”维克托抚摸着勇利的下嘴唇，之前就觉得好柔软。  
“咳咳咳……只是错觉，我是男人啊。”  
无论多少次，这样靠近维克托还是会窒息呢，勇利抚着心口尴尬地微微逃出维克托的怀抱，扶着压腿的栏杆休息。  
“但是……还差了一点。”维克托的声线听起来低沉诱惑，就在勇利的耳边说话吐气，“Eros，性之爱，情欲之爱，勇利做过爱吗？”  
说完，维克托含住了眼前这颗通红肉感的耳垂。  
“爱爱爱……爱？”勇利涨红了脸，脖子也一起红起来，几乎要冒烟，外国人都这么开放吗？  
看着勇利从脸红到身体的样子，维克托爽朗地笑了起来，大概是文化不同，东方人似乎很羞于提起性。  
“我忘了，勇利可是连女朋友都没有谈过。”  
“维克托！”勇利有些责怪又无奈地喊着他的名字，被西郡家三姐妹笑话就算了，怎么连维克托都这样。  
维克托勾住他的下巴，让勇利转过头看向自己，额头抵着额头，长长的睫毛几乎要刷到勇利的脸上。  
勇利瞪大了眼睛，心跳又开始飚高，又是这么近！太犯规了。  
“那么，勇利……和我试试怎么样？”  
“诶？”勇利吃惊地几乎要逃开，还好维克托早就料到，按着他的肩膀把他困在自己怀里。  
“勇利看起来不太喜欢我啊，不是说好的要一起吃炸猪排盖饭的吗？我可是最喜欢小猪猪勇利了呢！”  
“不……不是……”怎么可能不喜欢？  
“啊，我知道了，我比勇利大了四岁，勇利肯定觉得我是个老男人呜呜呜。”维克托耷拉着眼角一副对手指的委屈样。  
“不是的，没有！没有……不喜欢维克托。”  
“所以是喜欢吗？勇利。”维克托眼里带着笑意，刚刚委屈的样子明显是装的。  
勇利心里一怔，抬眼看着面前镜子里两人的样子，维克托把他圈在胸前，贴在心口，是他从未想象过的距离。从小就关注这个人，在电视里、在报纸上、在网络中，不断地把他当成目标追逐这个人，和他养一样的狗，和他一样喜欢花滑，总算是能够远远地看到他的真人。  
但是现在这个梦想中的人离自己这么近，后背就能感受到他的温度。这个人真的是人类吗？为什么他一出现就可以改变长谷津惨淡的旅游业，就能改变自家温泉屋无人问津的现状，甚至连自己惨淡的人生都似乎看到了希望，遥不可及的梦想似乎也能抓住，他真的不是幸运神之类的吗？  
“喜……喜欢的……”勇利低垂着头，让刘海遮住自己的眼睛，根本说不出违心的话。  
“我也是……很喜欢小猪……”维克托像听到了什么天大的好消息，惊喜地搂紧勇利，一个个吻落在勇利的颈侧。  
勇利闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖，他的脖子有些怕痒，第一次被人这么吻脖子，有点痒又有点酥，既害怕又期待地主动仰起脸露出脖子。  
从一开始尊重单纯的吻维克托慢慢开始吸住一小块皮肉舔吻，留下一个个玫红的痕迹。  
伸出舌头，吮吸舔吻着敏感的脖子，慢慢延伸到耳根，亲亲耳后那块通红的地方，用舌头卷住小小的耳垂，舌尖伸进耳蜗里。  
“唔……”耳朵里都是液体濡湿的声音，咕噜咕噜，灵活的舌尖仿佛要一路钻进脑子里。  
勇利通红耳朵上的细小绒毛全都竖了起来，他捂着自己的嘴，浑身颤抖不已。  
连初吻都还在的勇利活到了23岁从来不知道咬耳朵都能这么舒服，泪眼迷蒙地倒向身后。  
当维克多的脸靠过来的时候，他几乎没有反抗，甚至期待般的微微张开嘴唇。  
维克托见他诚实的反应低低笑出了声，气流喷在勇利的唇上，这样仿佛在投怀送抱，他尴尬地想退缩，维克托却不让他后退，托着他的后脑勺就吻了上来。  
两个人之间的第一个吻格外美好，唇齿相交，互相磨蹭，直到终于有人忍不住了，一条滑溜溜的舌头才伸进了另一个人的口腔里，两条舌头开心地交缠在一起，彼此温和地抚摸对方。  
直到勇利有些喘不过气才微微推开了维克托，说：“很晚了……我们先……回去吧。”  
这里毕竟是舞蹈教室，虽然大半夜也不会有什么人，但是在公共场合勇利就是有一种随时会被发现的羞耻感。  
幸好维克托也没有执意要留下来，反而是用手指抹掉了勇利唇边的唾液，整理了整理他的头发，帮他穿上羽绒服，直到确保把人裹得严严实实，才走出芭蕾教室。  
一路被维克托牵着手回了家，半夜的街上本就没什么人，再加上两人相牵的手几乎隐没在勇利宽大的袖子里。  
被拉到家，刚才醉酒的那帮人都各自回去睡了，换完鞋勇利才想到，两人刚刚互表完心意，如胶似漆根本分不开，回谁的房间呢？  
但是这个问题又像是某种暗示一样，勇利问不出口。  
还好维克托仿佛看穿他心思般先开了口：“我能去勇利的房间吗？作为教练我要了解你的生活哦，我的客房毕竟是客房，好没生活气息！”  
明明客房已经给他加了沙发和灯，尽量满足他的要求了，还说什么作为教练要深入了解，勇利很怀疑他的说法，但是还是半推半就回了他自己的房间。  
勇利的小房间果然更有人居住的样子，小小的单人床，小小的书桌，虽然面积不大，但是温馨舒适的感觉。  
维克托哇地惊讶了一声，毫不客气扑进了勇利的小床，把头埋进勇利的枕头里，似乎很满意的样子。  
勇利轻轻关上房门，带上锁，转身时俄罗斯男人的长手长脚几乎占据了他整张床，而且那个小孩似的男人还挥着手招呼他过去。  
勇利才走到床边就被拽了过去，一个翻身就被压在了下面，下面压着的是厚实的被褥，勇利整个轮廓都陷了进去，倒也不觉得身上的人有多重。  
“嗯……勇利抱起来好舒服！”  
“是因为肉多吗……”  
“啊哈哈哈，勇利现在已经瘦了很多呢。”维克托捏住勇利瘦下来后渐渐显露的尖下巴，收起大笑，回归一本正经的撩汉样，“如果不是要比赛的话，其实我并不是很介意小猪勇利。”  
维克托两根修长的手指抬起勇利的下巴，把唇凑过去含住了勇利的嘴唇，正当他打算伸舌头的时候却又一次被推开了。  
“等等……维克托，我还是要确定下，这……真的不是你们俄罗斯的礼仪吧？”  
“笨蛋，哪有礼仪需要伸舌头？勇利，你听着，这是恋人间的吻。”  
维克托拿他没办法，没再给他说话的机会就封住了他的嘴。  
勇利的脑袋陷在自己的枕头里，红着脸承受比刚才更加热烈的激吻。初吻才刚刚送出去，不知怎么回吻只能攀着对方的肩，舔咬对方的唇舌，不太灵活的动作间竟然轻轻咬住了维克托的舌尖，那条本来打算离开的舌头便不走了，直接抱着勇利的后脑勺，把舌头抵得更深，辗转地吻着。  
维克托把手撑在枕头边想进一步和勇利亲近，没想到手下却发出了纸张褶皱的声音。  
“嗯？”  
维克托顺着声音摸到枕头底下，勇利如梦初醒地阻止，但是维克托已经把东西抽了出来。  
面上就是自己的海报，维克托翻了几张，居然全是自己的海报，还有几张是他少年赛时候长头发的造型。  
维克托摩挲着海报的角，他敏感地发现，这里都有胶水的痕迹，而墙上也正好有很多纸张撕下来的印迹。  
这是……上次维克托突袭房间，临时撕下来的海报，藏在枕头底下居然忘记了！  
勇利急忙把海报从维克多手里抽了回来，摇着手慌乱道：“不不不……不是你想的那样的……呃……”  
勇利还没说完就被维克托张开双臂一把抱进了怀里。  
“好高兴……在我还不知道勇利存在的时候，勇利就一直在关注着我。”维克托把头埋在勇利颈间，闭着眼，露出心满意足的微笑。  
勇利不知所措地并没有及时回抱，有些脸红的小声问：“不会觉得我这样……很迷弟什么的吗？”  
“难道不是嘛！”  
“呃……”  
“但是我很高兴勇利从以前就这么喜欢我。”  
勇利挠了挠头，不好意思道：“喜欢什么的……其实也不是一开始就是，一直都很崇拜你……嗯……大概就是爱慕……”  
对于维克托的感情，其实一直都不仅仅是简单的喜欢，这个人是他的目标，是他的理想，是他想要成为的人。  
“所以还是觉得……很不真实呢，像做梦一样。”  
勇利在自己反应过来前已经伸手抚上了维克托的脸，真实地接触到了温热的皮肤，勇利猛地想收回手却被维克托按住了。  
“没有更早的发现勇利是我的错，所以请以后也继续爱慕我吧！”  
“当……当然……唔……”  
继续把人亲倒在枕头里，但是这次维克托却不再规矩，一边吻一边从腰间掀起薄薄的衣服往上推，一直堆积到胸口。  
“维克托？”勇利红着眼眶往下张望，羞耻地看见维克托正盯着自己胸口看。  
“明明一直在从事体育锻炼，勇利还真是一点胸肌都没有呢。”  
“因为一直在发胖和变瘦间变化……”  
“肚子也好软。”  
“好了！不要再说了！”勇利恼羞成怒地想要把衣服拉下来遮住自己不那么完美的身材。  
“软软的……好好摸。”维克托挡开勇利的手，双手缠在腰上，把脸埋到了勇利胸前。  
两粒肉粉的乳头点缀在平平的胸口，维克托凑上去吻了吻乳晕。  
“唔……那个，刚才出汗了……”晚饭前勇利已经泡过温泉出来了，但是饭后没想到还运动了一会儿，自然出了一些汗。  
“嗯，没关系，很好闻。”大约是人种的原因，勇利身上并没有什么浓重的体味，也不会喷味道诡异的香水，运动后散发出的味道更加迷人。  
明明是男生，乳头被舔吻的感觉实在太诡异，湿湿热热的。一开始没什么大感觉，但是心理上的刺激实在太大，勇利自己撩着衣服，盯着天花板喘着大气。  
后来维克托下了些力气吸咬，便觉得那里有些酥麻酸胀。一边被吸住，一边被维克托有些粗糙的指腹揉捏，隔一段时间替换一下，被口水浸得又湿又软的一颗再被拇指碾压一下。  
“啊……”  
不一会儿，勇利便发出了轻哼，两点都变得又烫又敏感。  
随着一下一下的吮吸，勇利甚至起伏起了腰肢，把胸挺起，瘦下来的腰身像拱桥一样拱起，一下一下贴在维克托的身上轻轻摆动。  
维克托松开手只用唇舌玩弄乳头，两只手滑进勇利空出来的腰后抚摸尾椎，又滑到前面捏捏肚子，戳戳肚脐。  
“哈哈哈！痒……”  
一被摸，勇利拱起的腰就马上怕痒地落到了床垫上。  
嬉闹了一会儿，维克托的眸色更加深沉，掀过头顶把勇利的短袖脱了下来，只僵硬了一下，勇利便配合着主动抬起屁股好让维克托连裤子带内裤一起脱了下来。  
全部脱光，勇利红着脸躺在维克托身下，看着身上人赤裸裸的眼光，勇利害羞地用手盖住自己的脸，微微并拢双腿，垂下一只手想要遮住身下的春光。  
维克托微笑着撑在枕头两侧，用教练的眼光审视身下这副身体。  
勇利明显是瘦了不少，平躺时一排白生生的肋骨微微突出，小腹平坦，腰肢也细了下来。作为一个常年在锻炼的运动员，勇利的身体素质还是比一般人好很多，从小臂和腿上微微凸起的肌肉就能看出来。  
整体轮廓是瘦了下来，但是该有肉的地方还是相当丰腴，一双大腿有力肉感，腿根往上两个圆润嫩滑的臀丘高高翘起，肚子平坦却依然柔软，一看就是易胖的体质。  
作为黄种人，勇利并没有欧洲人那么白，但是在夜间微黄昏暗的灯光下，健康的肤色泛着蜜糖般的甜蜜色泽，让人看着就有食欲。欧洲人浓密的体毛不说，皮肤虽白，却更糙，由于太白更容易受太阳伤害，白色皮肤上一般伴有大量雀斑、黑点，而勇利更为光滑细腻，体毛浅淡稀疏身体更是令他爱不释手。  
骑在勇利身上也把自己脱了个精光，勇利从指缝间偷看了一眼，又继续捂住脸，耳尖更红了。  
之前在澡堂就看过全裸的维克托，不，其实隔着衣服就知道他身材有多好。作为花滑选手，维克托有些精瘦柔韧的肌肉，充满弹性和活力的肉体，但是在穿上衣服后还是能显出修长匀称的体型，并不会让人觉得太强壮。  
虽然维克托算是外国人里算瘦的了，但是骨架差距在那里，他整个人沉下身体，几乎把勇利覆盖得严严实实。  
肌肤与肌肤相贴的感觉很舒服，在寒冷的冬夜，维克托体贴地打开了暖气，也给不着寸缕的两人盖上了一条被子。  
被子盖住了赤裸的肉体，让勇利觉得似乎没那么尴尬了。他放下面前的手，看着维克托，虽然这样可以遮羞，但是两人被子下的身体还是严严实实地贴在了一起。勇利不敢动，又有些不知所措，他没有谈过恋爱，更别说会有什么机会走到这一步，连怎么对女人都不知道，何况现在身上压的是个男人，但是他已经是个23岁的成年人，并不想扭扭捏捏像个处女，想给恋人最好的。  
维克托轻笑了一声，俯下身抱住勇利，两只手抚摸着他光滑的背脊，亲吻着勇利通红的耳朵。  
“勇利是第一次性体验吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那我一定会给勇利一个完美的初次印象。”在维克托的思想里并没有什么处男情节，但是他喜欢雕琢勇利这块璞玉，如果在性事上也能由他一手调教起，那自然更好。  
“嗯！”勇利连续地点头，虽然不安，但是非常信任维克托，其实对象是维克托就已经让他的初体验够完美了。  
“别怕……”维克托半眯着眼，垂下银色的睫毛，到处抚摸着勇利的身体让他放松下来。  
维克托好温柔……他一直是这么温柔、优雅，从来不会表现出生气或是抱怨，对所有人都那么好，一样好。  
勇利自认为只是差四岁却差了不知多少年的城府，他看不透维克托的什么好才是真的好，是礼貌绅士还是真情实感，看不出自己到底和别人有什么区别。  
勇利活了二十多年，并不傻，他最不擅长打交道的就是维克托这个性格的人，看不透、看不穿，不安、卑微的爱，不知何时会离开的恋人，连爱情都如履薄冰。  
勇利眨眨眼睛，有些酸涩，明明是温馨的氛围，却莫名觉得有些委屈。  
“勇利不是女人。”维克托吻了吻勇利的睫毛，像是看透了他的想法，“我也不是那个花花公子，勇利不要随便给我设定啊。”  
维克托皱着眉头笑，倒是像被欺负的样子，逗得勇利的心情也好了起来。  
“我可是被勇利吸引，千里迢迢从俄罗斯飞到日本一心一意来做你的私人教练。”  
勇利回以微笑，他们都不是故事里的人，何必入戏太深？无论自己到底可以占据维克托多少时间，现在的自己是无法放开好不容易抓住的梦想的。  
“但是我可能一辈子都付不起维克托的教练费用。”  
“那就只能肉偿了。”  
“唔……”  
两人深吻着，勇利的腿便被维克托抬起放在自己腰两侧，手掌托着柔软的臀，捏着滑不溜丢的臀肉，手感好得不舍得放开。  
沉下的胯部贴着胯部，勇利立刻觉得自家的鸟被一杆炮顶过，两根性器相亲相爱地磨蹭在一起，兴奋得一起从顶端冒水，沾湿彼此的茎身。  
这……这这……虽然知道人种不同，但是这种欧美系的尺寸还是让勇利吓了一跳，这么大的东西真的放进那个小地方吗？  
“舒服吗……勇利……”维克托摸了一把勇利的小腹，便往下抓住了两人的阳具，放在一起撸动。  
“啊…哈…”别人的手和自己的手是完全不同的体验，仅仅是手淫已经让勇利体会到了烟花炸开般的快感。  
两根东西都在分泌前列腺液，湿滑得不行，维克托一只手也很难一起套弄住，干脆放了手，握住自己的肉柱，把偾张的龟头抵在勇利囊袋的软肉上，然后干脆放开两只手挺腰动了起来。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
卵蛋被热硬的头部顶着，吐着水的伞顶时不时滑到下面顶住会阴，勇利整个人都随着维克托摆胯的动作晃动了起来，分开摆在维克多两侧的腿也不停地摇晃。  
好像已经在做了一样，好像被维克托插入了……自己最私密的地方在被侵犯，被操弄，这样的认知让勇利浑身瘫软燥热。  
勇利觉得自己喘得比滑冰的时候还厉害，两只手颤巍巍搭在维克托的肩膀上，僵硬着想动又不敢动。  
“摸我……勇利，摸摸我，不想吗？”维克托舔着勇利的锁骨诱惑着怀里羞涩的人。  
他的话就像咒语，勾起了勇利心底最深层的渴望。勇利一开始只是微微挪动指尖，轻轻摩挲维克托的皮肤，后来随着两人喘息的加重，他开始大胆地整只手掌贴上去。用力地抚摸着维克托结实的背，常年的锻炼让那里满是手感极佳的肌肉，皮肤紧致，从那天在温泉看过维克托全裸之后，勇利一直都很想摸。  
勇利的抚摸让维克托更加兴奋，他毫不吝啬地用自己低沉的呻吟鼓励勇利。  
“勇利，我是你的，你现在想做什么都可以，我属于你。”维克托额头抵着额头，望进勇利棕色的眼睛，抓着他的手放在自己胸口，企图勾出抛开矜持的大胆勇利。  
勇利没有留恋手下的胸肌，反而向上往后撩起维克托的刘海，露出他饱满的额头，主动凑上去吻了吻他纤长的睫毛，然后吻了吻维克托的眼睛，坚定而又小心翼翼。  
“只是这样吗？勇利还可以对我做些更过分的事哦。”被吻的那只眼睛配合着闭上，维克托握着勇利的手腕探到身下，引导他握住自己的阳具。  
“啊？”  
长这么大，虽然在澡堂能看见，但是除了自己的根本没有摸过其他人的性器。  
虽然都是男人，但是勇利觉得手里这根和自己的一点都不一样，热烫弹性的手感让勇利下意识地就低头去看。在被子的阴影里，两人身体的夹缝间，通红硕大的伞顶直冲着自己，欧洲人的尺寸非常可观，颜色也像肤色一样浅淡微粉，漂亮的样子让勇气忍不住圈起它撸动了几下。  
茎体凸凸跳了几下，青紫的脉络鼓了出来，头部马眼微张吐出一些透明的液体，好像很喜欢勇利的样子。  
“勇利做得很好，嗯……继续……”维克托一脸享受的样子，把热气全喷在勇利的脖子上。  
对于单身二十多年的勇利，手活并不陌生，一只手没有办法照顾到全部，勇利把另一只手也伸了下去。两只手一起圈住，施加了点力气撸动几下，原本微有弹性的肉棒迅速充血，越来越硬，越来越坚挺。勇利红着脸一只手撸动茎身，另一只手用掌心裹住敏感的龟头转动，对于细嫩的头部，掌心的纹理还是相对粗糙，激得维克托又兴奋地脱口了几句母语。  
实在不能再忍住让勇利自由发挥了，维克托再次摆动起腰，让自己滑溜溜的肉茎在勇利手中抽插，再沉低身体挤压到勇利的柔软的肚子。  
还低着头的勇利看着下面抽动起来的样子，随着维克托的用力，他那排汗津津的腹肌不断偾张，而自己没什么肌肉的肚子正被他的阳具磨蹭得晃动颤抖，透明的粘液粘得肚子上都是。  
维克托抚摸勇利身体的双手掐了一把他的乳尖便钻到下面，挑逗了几下半硬的茎体，，捏了捏下面两个软绵绵的肉球，能够感觉到里面积蓄起来的液体，是自己渴望勇利因为自己而喷涌出来的爱液，互相摸着对方的性器抚慰对方。维克托难耐地朝渴望的地方伸去，掰开肥嫩的臀丘，抚摸隐藏在里面的褶皱。  
“有可以润滑的东西吗？”  
勇利整个人都紧张得缩了起来，他当然知道男人间该怎么做，但是事到临头还是说不出地违和。  
“那个……床头有身体乳……那个不是我买的！是美奈子老师非要给我的！”勇利解释道，怕维克托觉得自己居然还用这种东西，太女气。  
“哈哈哈，勇利不用解释，花滑是一个力量与美的运动，要给观众带去惊喜和美的体验。”维克托抬起勇利的一只手臂，吻着手臂内侧细嫩的肉，“所以作为花滑选手，的确要好好爱护自己的身体，随时维持最美的状态。”  
维克托说得一本正经，勇利居然呆愣着点了点头，眼看着他伸向床头，挤了一堆乳液出来，然后往被子下伸去。  
“嗯……”  
原本闭合得紧紧的肛口被糊上了一层乳白色液体，布满神经的褶皱被按压。肛口一放松，灵活的指尖便迫不及待地钻进了小穴，外面毕竟温度低，一进去高温紧致的内壁缠上来，指尖的美好触感舒服得激起了维克托一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
维克托含住勇利的唇，灵活的舌头伸进去捉摸他笨拙的同类，舔舐细嫩的口腔内壁，连牙齿也不放过，色情得像在强奸口腔。   
勇利换不上气，抵住维克托的肩膀，下面不由自主地夹紧入侵的手指，乳液被暖化成油状液体，整个甬道活络绞紧。  
“嗯？”维克托挑了挑眉。  
勇利的反应实在让人惊喜，初次开发的小穴并没有过分的抵触，他也仅仅是身体僵硬，并没有太疼痛的样子。  
放开他的嘴，维克托伸进了第二根手指，紧致的穴口被迫再次绽放，但是进去后里面湿热的嫩肉却很欢迎维克托的进入，紧紧裹着两根手指。维克托在内部分开两根手指，湿软的肠肉也被撑出一条通道，他能感觉到自己双指间牵出的黏腻液体，居然自己出水了。  
“Amazing!真是令人惊喜的身体。”  
“哈？”  
第三根手指草草扩张了一下，维克托直起身撑起了被子，托着勇利的两条大腿把人抬高，对准自己下体怒张的欲望。  
这个角度勇利低头就能看见自己硬邦邦贴着肚皮的性器，只能看见维克托的半根，看不见他抵着自己的样子，但是敏感的穴口可以感到热气腾腾的巨大硬物，和不断摩擦穴口的龟楞。  
勇利侧过脸，反手抓住枕头，一副视死如归的样子。  
“勇利，今晚的猪排饭是什么调料？”  
“嗯……黑胡椒酱……啊！”  
趁着勇利分神思考的功夫，气势汹汹的肉柱破釜沉舟地闯入门户，扩张已经充分，慢慢吞吞只会徒增痛苦。  
勇利瞪大了湿漉漉的眼睛，张着嘴惊讶的样子，一下子没反应过来， 等维克托俯下身吻他濡湿的眼角他才开始感到被破身的撕裂感。东方人和西方人本身的体型差距在，即使是女子器物不匹配也会撕裂，更何况是更加紧致的后穴。  
“呃啊……”  
维克托停了一会儿，揉捏着勇利僵硬的臀肉缓缓抽动了起来，勇利皱着眉头，有几分忍耐痛苦的神色，却是咬着牙也没有拒绝，敞开大腿夹紧维克托的腰。  
维克托也不好受，初被攻破的肉穴没有扩张时那么友好，勇利的身体果然是宝藏，无人问津过的甬道不仅鲜嫩活力，更是自动收缩吮吸着入侵者，像是被无数条香舌舔舐，就算停止不动，也会被它蠕动收缩得受不了。  
虽然心疼勇利，但也无法忍耐地动了起来。他的自持和绅士在诱人的小猪面前溃不成军。只好心里抱歉，双手不断抚摸着勇利的全身，套弄着勇利因为疼痛半软下去的可爱肉茎，希望他能赶快适应。  
一开始只是纯粹的疼痛，在维克托碰触他的性器后，快感夹杂着疼痛层层袭来，勇利晃动着脑袋不知自己是抗拒还是渴望。睁着迷蒙的眼睛，眼前是维克托白皙的肩膀，随着他在自己身上的耕耘不停晃动。  
好想……咬下去……  
维克托是我的，在他身上留下痕迹，没关系的吧？就算之后在冰上穿半透明的衣服，被所有人都看到维克托身上的痕迹也是没关系的吧？  
勇利张开双臂抱住维克托的脖子，张嘴对着光滑的肩膀咬了下去。  
感觉身体里的硬物又涨了一圈，疼痛仿佛打开了维克托的什么开关。  
“敢咬我的除了玛卡钦，就是勇利了。”  
“啊？那是因为太大了……”勇利眯着一只眼，痛得擒着点泪水抱怨。  
维克托亲亲他的脸蛋，说：“居然说出这么可爱的话。”  
恶劣的男人并没有放过他，反而带着勇利前往更深沉的情欲，平日里滑冰练出的腰力全使在了勇利身上。背后健壮的脊背随着男人挺腰的动作像蝴蝶翅膀一样张合，一双小一号的手覆盖在那里，随着男人的律动扣进弹性的肌肉里，干净的短指甲留下一个个红红的痕迹。  
维克托的力度和速度上了一个档次，勇利的呻吟也完全止不住，上气不接下气，但显然不再全然是痛楚，渐渐也感受到了快感。难怪有那么多人沉迷性爱，性的滋味的确食髓知味，何况是自己一直爱的人。  
银色的发梢被汗浸湿，维克托单手往后撩了一把头发，就把勇利看呆了，他一直很喜欢维克托刘海偶尔飞扬时露出的饱满额头——维克托脸上他最爱的部位。他觉得很性感，如果维克托能把头发撩成大背头一定会好看，但是他本人可能是对发际线的问题有阴影，还是留着略长的刘海，好想看几年前长发的维克多本人，那时候不得不把头发扎起来露出额头。  
“勇利，不要走神哦。”  
维克托似乎有些不满，直起腰坐起来，把勇利的大腿放在自己大腿两侧，往上抬高他的臀，从下而上狂抽猛送，臀肉被分开加上勇利自身的体重，每一下都进入了最深的地方。  
“啊！”  
一股酸麻从小腹升起，比来此前面的刺激更加激烈，整个小腹都在痉挛，勇利短促地惊叫一声，惊讶地瞪大眼睛捂住嘴。  
“好像找到了什么了不得的地方了呢，勇利。”维克托扬起一边嘴角，舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，刚才那一下收缩紧得他也差点早泄。  
找到了地方，维克托的脚掌抵着被单，膝盖为支点，握住勇利的腰猛地开始抽送，从腰部的伸展就能看出他的力度有多大，浑圆的头部全都准确无误地顶在那块与前列腺只有一壁之隔的区域。  
勇利堵不住自己的呻吟，下一声顶着上一声几乎要过度换气，只能带着哽咽抽泣起来。手掌紧紧抓着被单，几乎要撕裂布料，脚趾痉挛到指节发白。  
随着滚烫硬物在自己股间的抽送，勇利触电般地发抖，放浪地扭动起腰肢，从小学习芭蕾的身体柔韧度很高，臀部抵在被单上，腰部高高悬空拱起，胸膛也跟着挺起两粒惹人怜爱的乳头，肩膀紧张地耸起，使锁骨深深凹陷进去，整个上身形成S型流畅的曲线，柔软灵活地扭动。柔韧、力量、灵活，这是冰上运动给这副身体带来的恩赐。  
维克托捞起勇利的腰，灵巧地给两人调换了一个位置，让勇利坐在自己的胯上。体位的变化让性器进得更深，勇利呜咽了一声，扶着维克托的肩膀不敢再往下坐。本来比维克托矮半个头的勇利现在比维克托再高上一点，正好能看到他耸动的头发，和发间可爱的发旋。  
好漂亮的发色，是日本人没有的颜色，行动总是快于思维的勇利已经把手揉到维克托发间，把帅气的造型揉得一团乱。  
“勇利！”维克托假装生气地叫道。  
“啊啊啊！我不是故意的……啊！”勇利抱歉地挥着手，两条大腿一个打颤，一屁股往下一坐，怒冲向上的巨柱一下陷进了柔软的深处。  
“换勇利来动怎么样？”维克托拍拍勇利的屁股催促他。  
勇利缓过神呆愣地看了维克托一会儿，随后红着脸好像坚定了什么意志，抓住他的肩膀，把脸凑上前。  
维克托微笑着侧过脸，勉得莽撞地勇利撞到他的鼻子，这一偏，两人鼻子到嘴唇的轮廓完美地贴合到一起，软软的人中相抵，嘴唇浅浅相贴。勇利只是贴了一下，就立刻分开，看着维克托的嘴唇傻笑一下，再贴上去一下，如此往复，知道维克托“啧”了一声抬起他的下巴，把人彻底吻住。  
“嗯……”勇利一边接吻一边抓着维克托的手臂抬起身体，让硬物抽离自己的身体，尝到甜头的穴紧紧箍住体内的硬物，尽管主人想要抽离，它还是牢牢地吸着。  
艰难地抽到只剩头部在体内，勇利沉了沉腰，一鼓作气坐了下去。充血的肉柱破开柔软的甬道，分开推挤上来的嫩肉，顶到最敏感无助的穴心，一阵阵酥麻涌上来，连撑在两边的大腿都在颤抖。  
两人同时发出了舒服地呻吟，呻吟被捂在双唇间，勇利收到鼓舞再次上下扭动了起来。这种从下而上扭动的骑乘姿势非常耗费腿部和腰部的力量，但对于常年锻炼这两个部位并且体力惊人的勇利来说，这不费什么力气，只是快感让他有些腿软。  
进出间两人的结合处已经湿成了一片，不仅是一开始润滑的乳液、维克托分泌的前列腺液，还有不少勇利自己分泌的体液，勇利害臊地听着抽插间的水声以及自己坐下时体液拍打在肉体上的声音。肠道内部被摩擦得还在不断分泌体液，蜜津被堵在里面，湿漉漉的媚肉绞裹体内的性器，纠缠间勇利似乎都能听见体内发出的“滋滋滋”淫靡的声音。  
维克托此时非常闲适，只需要享受，空闲的双手色情地抚摸着勇利的大腿，腿肌随着动作一鼓一鼓，再顺着体线抚摸有力的腰肢，再一路向上揉捏那块小胸脯，指腹按压着凸出的小点。  
勇利有体力，他的速度够快，但是却不够深。欧洲人的尺寸还是太长，仿佛要被捅穿胃部的恐惧让他不敢深坐下去，维克托抚摸到勇利腰间，在他往下坐的时候一把按了下来。  
勇利发出高亢的哭喊，这次不是擒着泪水，而是大颗的泪珠往下掉，被操哭了。  
不堪刺激的肠肉全都缠绕在粗壮的巨棒上，甬道里的阵阵痉挛带给维克托无可比拟的快感。  
原来除了前列腺，勇利在最深处靠近结肠的部位还有一个敏感点，一旦触及那里，又湿又滑紧嫩的花心就会把入侵者绞紧，如果长度不够根本没法碰到这里。  
维克托握着他的腰，狠狠贯穿了几十下，次次深入到结肠口。  
勇利的神色完全变了，眼梢发红，眼泪迷蒙了双眼，但是棕色的瞳孔越加无辜发亮，可爱的嘴巴不能闭合，流出了一些晶莹的唾液，软软的舌头可以看到就藏在里面，全然是一副被干到极致的情态。  
维克托捧住他的脸，这张脸平日里看上去实在平凡无奇，清秀的五官却没有太过出彩的地方。但是只要他在冰面上，在赛场上，当他开始舞动起来，整个人都开始发光。  
又像现在，勇利眼梢发红，情动不已的样子，让整张脸都更加柔和妩媚了，五官都生动了起来。他的眉尾、他的眼角、他的嘴唇，全是万种风情，性感极了。  
谁能想到纯情得连女朋友都没有谈过的勇利，居然有这么一副淫荡、性感，适合被人疼爱的身体。  
这是勇利特殊的Eros，是世人都无法了解的，只有自己，可以看到这样Eros的勇利。  
“肚子……要破了……”勇利捂住自己的肚皮，似乎是怕那根东西最后会从这里顶出来。  
“不会的，勇利，我在看着你,让我进到你的最深处。”  
勇利小心翼翼睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，像小狗一样看着维克托。  
“维克托……注视着我……”勇利召唤起维克托的目光，随后把手伸到了背后，自己掰开两边的臀肉，“请好好享用猪排饭。”  
这么淫乱的样子，却说出了这个纯情可爱的话，无辜的表情和全身的情欲气息，生涩的技巧和特殊的性感，这简直是纯情和淫荡的交融，天使和魔鬼的结合。  
维克托也是到此刻才明白什么才是Eros的最高境界，从纯洁的agape化身而来的欲望女神Eros。从纯洁的爱，无悔付出的爱，到性感、情欲、斗争的爱，而一切都是因为自己。  
爱与欲望……真是太棒了！  
维克托蓝色的眼眸里闪出野兽般的光彩，他为人看上去亲切活泼，其实在他不算太长的27年人生里已经阅尽了普通人的太多，他见过无数带着梦想的年轻人摔倒在前进的路上，他们渴望的最极致的荣誉他到达过，而这是一个消磨理想和热爱的过程。如何让观众惊喜，用什么面孔面对媒体，他真正的感情波动少之又少，不知道多久没能有人让他这么兴奋了。  
在这个孩子身上看到了最初的自己，虽然现在他还不是很完美，但是经过自己亲手雕琢，他一定会成为最夺目的玉。  
勇利卖力地上下动作，虽然被摩擦到敏感点的快感大到令人害怕，但勇利还是放松自己，绽放自己的所有把维克托迎进来。主动用自己的G点摩擦到体内的龟头上，一边泣不成声，一边卖力起伏。  
“呐，勇利辛苦了，一定很累了吧。”维克托往前俯低，勇利往后仰几乎要倒下去，被维克托扶住腰。  
“不……不累……”  
“那真是伤脑筋……接下来的还是交给我吧。”  
维克托就着这个姿势把勇利往后推进柔软的被褥里，换成面对面的姿势，晕晕乎乎地勇利放开了很多，主动缠手缠脚地缠上来，脚腕在维克托腰后扣成十字。  
维克托的性格像法国人，但战斗民族的种族本性也在情欲极致被逼了出来。  
比勇利宽一圈的骨架完全覆盖住他，像充满攻击力的雄兽压住自己的雌兽展示自己强大的性能力让其受孕，又像压住的是猎物，不顾他的声嘶力竭，咬住他的脖子想让他窒息。  
维克托顺着小腿握住勇利的脚腕，他的脚因为在滑冰鞋里的摩擦留下了不少伤痕，维克托心疼地吻了吻脚背并一路往上抬，抬至肩膀。  
“这个程度勇利没问题吧？”  
勇利乖巧地点头，练了那么多年芭蕾，技术不行柔韧度还是可以的，于是顺着维克托的力道一路抬高。  
双腿都被举到肩膀，只有臀部相连，勇利不安地想用小腿勾紧，维克托却俯身压了下来。  
“唔……不行…做不到…”虽然韧带好也不是这么玩的啊！  
股缝彻底分开，露出含住肉柱的穴口，腿根被分开到最大，即使是勇利也觉得有些酸痛。  
“这好像是个训练身体柔韧度的好方法。”  
维克托饶有兴致地看向身下的美景，红红的穴口紧紧含住自己，周围糊了一层白色乳液，像是已经被内射过一次了。维克托微微抽出，自己变得紫红的茎体被勇利的体液沾得油光发亮，穴口被带着翻出一些但是依然含得紧紧的。  
维克托吹了声口哨，把勇利臊得突然收紧了小穴。就在维克托眼前，穴口收缩的肉眼可见，自己的肉柱被那贪嘴的小穴重新吞了回去。  
无法再忍耐下去，维克托俯身抱紧勇利，快速地抽送了起来，粗长的人鞭一下一下抽打在最深处的敏感点。  
勇利全身颤栗了起来，身下的肉棒硬邦邦地贴着肚子，他想自己抚慰一下，却被维克托一只手锁住了手腕，压到了头顶。他只好向上挺动身体，磨蹭维克托的身体给自己舒缓。  
维克托舔掉勇利唇边滑落的唾液，另一只手掐着被玩至深红的乳头，勇利哭到快断气似的抽动，但是情至深处维克托也无法自持，只想把他干到整个人都崩溃最好。  
不再说话，只是堵住勇利的唇，只留下呜呜的低吟。下身抽插地又猛又狠，每一次都直捣黄龙，调整好了姿势，准备做最后的冲刺。  
猛地“啪”一下，大腿和臀肉撞出巨大的响声，勇利瞪大眼睛，收缩了瞳孔，腰部痉挛似的扭动一下，维克托便觉得一阵热液撒在了两人肚子、胸膛间，下面原本就紧致的穴更是收缩到几乎要杀了他。  
“哈……好紧……”维克托在勇利耳边毫不吝啬自己的赞叹，说出自己此刻的感受。  
握住勇利的腰固定，在不断收缩的小穴里又抽插了数十下，阳物暴涨到极致，终于深埋进深处开始一股一股地射精，一边射一边还挺腰推送了几下，让精液进入更深的地方。  
微凉的精液射进滚烫的甬道并没有什么明显的感觉，但是心理的刺激实在太大，勇利呜咽一声又被逼出几股透明的精液，眼角的清泪顺着流下来，棕色的瞳孔失神上翻。  
吻了吻勇利痴迷的情态，维克托用被子裹紧赤裸的人，一路抱进勇利自家的温泉。现在是凌晨了，他不需要担心有人突然醒来，冲掉了两人身上的污秽，抱着勇利一起泡进了池子。  
勇利似乎还没缓过来，一路软软的任他摆弄，乖乖地趴在他身上一起泡澡。  
“下次不会那么轻易放过你的，小猪。”  
“唔？……”勇利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“我只是有点困，结束了吗？维克托？”  
勇利眨巴的大眼睛里满满是意犹未尽的期待，维克托无法拒绝，放在勇利背上的手顺着腰线往下滑。  
从温泉再回维克托的房间又是几场翻云覆雨，当维克托第二天中午全身腰酸背痛醒过来的时候，被告知勇利已经去冰场练习了，这是第一次维克托比勇利晚到。  
带着眼底的乌青，维克托摸着自己的腰看着冰上滑行的勇利。  
四岁的差距真的这么大吗？自己是不是真的该退役了？  
“维克托？”  
转身发现维克托来了，勇利像被召唤的小狗，摇着尾巴滑行扑过去。  
稳稳接住勇利，干脆带着人在冰面上转动了起来，冰面上的倒影旋转着旋转着就合在了一起。

END


End file.
